


my heart's been borrowed (yours has been blue)

by theriveroflight



Series: Happy Anniversary, Miraculous Fanworks [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug decide to get engaged. However, they still don't know who the other is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Happy Anniversary, Miraculous Fanworks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004283
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	my heart's been borrowed (yours has been blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/gifts).



> Happy server anniversary, Maddy! Working with you as a moderator is always a pleasure.
> 
> Thanks to AgresteBug for beta reading this piece!
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's "Lover."

Hawk Moth, both first and second had been defeated. After Gabriel Agreste was defeated, the Butterfly Miraculous was passed to someone else.

And she had been taken down too.

She confesses her love for Chat Noir between the end of the first Butterfly and the beginning of the second.

But they still don’t know who they are outside of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

“I know you received the most important ring when you were thirteen on September 1st,” Ladybug says. She had taken a page out of her boyfriend’s book, on a rooftop with enough candles to produce a romantic ambience. There is no food or roses (they were more expensive during winter, after all), but if she’s successful she plans on dragging him to grab some ice cream. “But this one is important to me.” She gets down on a single knee. “Chat Noir, I may not know your real name, but I do know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?” She pops open the box with a discreet silver band in it. She had gotten it engraved with the day they first met.

“Yes,” he says. “Yes, a hundred times, as much as you want me!” He drags her up and pulls her into a kiss. Her fist clenches around the box, trying not to drop the ring. 

“This means that we have to tell each other now,” she says.

“Is it strange that a part of me doesn’t want to know? It doesn’t matter. You’re Ladybug, inside or outside.”

“I…” She kisses him again. “I don’t want to think about it,” she murmurs into his lips, a secret for their ears. “I don’t want to be strangers again.”

He backs up from her, just enough to whisper in return. “I love you. And it doesn’t matter.”

“So, while we’re here...where do we want to hold the wedding? Who do you want for your people? I’m picking Rena as my maid of honor, without a doubt.”

He looks away for a bit, contemplative. “My bro would probably severely object to me adding Chloe to the groom’s party. He would be all for the usual traditions — he invited me to his stag party, but he had his brother as his best man.”

“Screw gender norms, there are a couple guys that I want to ask.”

“That’s true.”

“Wait, you know Chloe?”

“Yeah? I also was going to ask Marinette, she’s a very good friend of mine!”

Chat considers Marinette a good friend...interesting. But she doesn't want to think about the implications.

“I don’t think she’ll be able to make it.”

“You know Marinette too?! Oh, no, wait, you picked her to be Multimouse, never mind.”

“Marinette and I are very close.”

So close that they’re the same person.

“You two would get along, huh? It sounds great.”

“What about the rest of the heroes? Who do you want?”

“Viperion and Kagami are  _ mine,”  _ Ladybug says. Oh wait, will Luka  _ want  _ to come to her wedding? Their relationship ended a long time ago, falling apart when Luka graduated. They rekindled their friendship, but by the time they reunited she was already dating Chat Noir.

She’s known for a long time that Chat was  _ it  _ for her. There was no one else. They balanced out each other. They were able to support each other like no one else could, and she is still just a lovestruck girl after all this time.

There is so much she loves about Chat.

“I want Viperion in my party!”

“That might actually be a better idea.” She doesn’t say  _ why  _ exactly. “But I want Carapace. We’ve been friends for a long time. And also King Monkey.”

“You can have King Monkey, but I want Carapace.” He crosses his arms.

“I’ve been friends with him since I was young! You only met him when he became himself!”

“Wait, what?”

Oh. Oh  _ no. _

“I…yeah.”

“When do you want to do the reveal?”

“I don’t know,” Chat says, “but probably before we make any final decisions.”

“You have to detransform to get the ring,” she says. “Are you okay with doing it tonight? I want you to be mine, I want to  _ know  _ that you are mine and I am yours. In every way. In every aspect of life.”

“You’ve always been…”

“I know. I know. I haven’t wanted to know, but I think we have to. Legal names on the marriage license, remember? I don’t think we can get married as Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“As much as I would like to,” he chuckles, “I’ll probably be taking your last name.”

“What if I want to be Ladybug Noir?” she asks.

“I wouldn’t object, but my legal last name has bad associations. And I don’t want those carrying over to you.”

“Okay.”

She refuses to be curious. She could be, if she let herself, but…

“Close your eyes.”

“So, we’re doing this?”

“I’m just going to put the ring on you, and then we can go back. I’ll close mine too.”

“Okay.”

She shut her eyes.

“Claws in.”

“Spots off.”

She took the ring out of the box, reaching to take one of his hands. It’s the one with the Chat Noir ring. So she goes to find his other hand. She finds it, feels for his ring finger, and slips the ring on carefully.

“Is something engraved on the back?”

She squeezes her eyes tighter. “Yeah. It’s the day we first met. September first, 2016.”

She looks down at the ring for herself. “I’ll be wearing mine, and you’ll be wearing yours. That’s okay?”

“Do you want to reveal tonight?”

“Only if you do.”

“I would say the same to you.”

“Well, then we can. I’m ready to know.”

"And we’ll open up at the same time.”

“Okay.”

“Three…”

“Two…”

“One,” they say in unison, and Marinette takes in the visage of one Adrien Agreste, who she hadn’t seen in far too long.

“Marinette!” He bundles her in a hug. “It’s been simultaneously too long and fifteen seconds since I last saw you.”

“I know. I can’t believe it either.”

“I can’t believe you held out for so long.” All three witnesses glare at Plagg. “What? I’m right.”

Marinette rolls her eyes. “Well, we’re here now,” she says, “what are we going to do about it?”

“Well, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he says, “you and I are going to get married, fight over which of our friends are in which party, and at the end of the day we’ll get to be together. Have kids, if you want, and make our lives  _ our own.  _ And if the world needs Ladybug and Chat Noir again...well, we’ll be there.”

“I can’t wait for that, Adrien Dupain-Cheng,” she says, kissing him softly. When they break out of the kiss, he runs his fingers over her hands.

“What about your ring?”

She grabs the box out of her purse, digs under the padding, and finds the ring for herself. “You can put it on me, if you want. I want to be able to hold hands with them touching.”

“How scandalous, milady,” he teases. But he still slips the ring onto her finger. “What now?”

“I was going to take you to get ice cream.” She boops him gently on the nose. “But we can go anywhere you want now.”

“Ice cream sounds pretty good. Where to?”

“Well, we can go find Andre’s cart, or we can go somewhere else.”

“Somewhere else — Andre’s cart doesn’t exactly have the best memories associated with it,” he says, sheepish. “Plagg, do you need some food?”

“I’d never pass up the opportunity to obtain my dear camembert.”

Marinette just feeds Tikki a macaron without saying anything. Adrien tosses a piece of cheese up to Plagg, who consumes it in a single bite.

“Alright!”

“Claws out!”

“Spots on!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir, engaged under their supersuits, go out for ice cream. They split a sundae between them, chatting as they ate about who would be in either of their parties.

The sundae melts before they can finish eating it, the discussion between them casual and light for the most part.

“Alya’s going to be your maid of honor, right?”

“Of course! I know you want Nino to be your best man, but he’s  _ my  _ childhood friend.”

“And he’s  _ my  _ best bro! And I’m getting Luka.”

“You can have him, but I want Kagami as a bridesmaid.”

“Okay. I’m also inviting Wayhem, Felix, and Chloe.”

“Not Felix. The other two are okay.”

“What’s wrong with— oh, right. But he’s still some of the only family I have left.”

“He tried to assault me. I don’t care.”

“No Felix. Got it.”

“Marc, Alix, and Kim are mine, too.”

“Sure.” He shrugs. “Rose, Juleka, and Ivan are on my end, as bandmates?”

“If they accept. Don’t forget that I worked closely with Kitty Section, too. And back in the day, Rose was always involved in trying to set us up.”

“Really?” He laughs. “I can’t believe how oblivious we were then.”

“I know. But I don’t regret a thing. I could never regret being with you.”

Their fingers entwine over the table.

“I don’t regret our path to getting here, because we’re here now.”

And the future for them is bright — with wedding bells ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> Join us on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) if you're interested in meeting a growing community of creators and Miraculous Ladybug fans. We host challenges just about monthly, and we're currently holding some exciting special events for our anniversary! Come join us if you want to participate in the festivities!
> 
> Follow me elsewhere:
> 
> Tumblr ~ alto-tenure (main), beunforgotten (writing)  
> Twitter ~ riverofliight (inactive)


End file.
